inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1 (FA)
Naraku's Heart is the first episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. Summary Kagura, Goryomaru and Hakudoshi discuss killing Naraku. In her own time again, Kagome is taking make up exams while her friends wait outside the classroom. Inuyasha arrives to take Kagome home, having grown impatient. After packing books to study, Kagome and Inuyasha head back to the Feudal Era once again. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken continue to pursue Naraku's heart, using the crystal shard Kagura gave them to seek the presense of the Fuyoheki. While traveling, Inuyasha and Kagome are set upon by Hakudoshi and some Saimyosho. Kagome drops her jewel shards, which the Saimyosho retrieve and bring to Hakudoshi. Sango, Shippo and Miroku arrive, and Hakudoshi leaves with his newly-acquired shards. Still following Naraku's orders, Kohaku is hunting strong demons. He comes across a child and father who bind a wound Kohaku received while battling. The child - Taichi - is possessed by a demon. Kohaku stops the child from killing his father and races after swearing to save the boy. As Kohaku frees the child and slays the demon, Kagura arrives and attacks Kohaku. Koga follows a scent and battles with the Moryomaru Hakudoshi created. As Koga is fighting, Kikyo arrives and chases it off with a sacred arrow, but she nearly collapses after shooting it. She notes that Moryomaru seems different, as if he now has a soul. Kagura attacks Kohaku, trying to get his Jewel Shard. Kohaku tries to learn the location of Naraku's heart from Kagura. As they follow their lost jewel shards, Kagome senses the presense of Kohaku's jewel shard. Naraku watches the conversation between Kagura and Kohaku in Kanna's mirror. Kagura shatters the crystal Kohaku had to help him find the Infant. Hakudoshi arrives, and Kagura sends Kohaku away on one of her feathers while she attacks Hakudoshi. As he turns her Dance of Dragons back on her, Inuyasha arrives, and his Wind Scar saves Kagura. Sango follows Kohaku. Hakudoshi flees before Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage. Goryomaru arrives to confront Inuyasha and transforms into Moryomaru. Hakudoshi gives Moryomaru the jewel shards and sends him after Kohaku. He then grabs Kagura, and is pleasantly surprised to find that Inuyasha won't attack Kagura now, and she makes an effective shield. Kagura tells Inuyasha that Naraku's heart, the Infant, is located within Moryomaru. Hakudoshi brags about his plan, and Kagura informs him that Naraku has been aware of the plan all along. When Hakudoshi brags of his invincibility, Naraku withdraws from Hakudoshi his shield, and the protection of the Saimyosho, leaving Hakudoshi vulnerable to the attacks of Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku. Miroku defeats Hakudoshi with his Wind Tunnel. Kagome offers Kagura a place with them, but she chooses to leave. Kohaku hides from Sango and is surprised by Moryomaru. As the demon is about to take Kohaku's shard, Sango and Inuyasha arrive and attack Moryomaru. Kohaku calls Sango "Sister" and she realizes that some - or all - of Kohaku's memories have returned. Inuyasha attacks Moryomaru, calling him Naraku's Heart. Moryomaru flees. Sango asks Kohaku if he has regained his memory, and Kohaku confesses that he recalls everything, but still cannot join Sango. Kikyo sits weakly at the foot of a tree. Two monks come across her; they are startled when their demon-repelling charms do not work and run away. Kikyo seems weak, and is unsure she can defeat Naraku with her weakening strength. Category:Television episodes